


After Hours

by Bxuba



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cat Cafe, Loki's sweet but also kinda kinky, Other, POV First Person, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), SPOILERS!!!, Slight Smut, Smut, This can qualify as a gender neutral fic I think, You get LOKI'D, reader works at a cat cafe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 21:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13420047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bxuba/pseuds/Bxuba
Summary: You're working at a Cat Cafe and was needed to work after hours, after the shop closed, to clean up and tend to the cats if they were hungry. However, you were met with a pleasant surprise when one of the cats were a bit different from the rest. A bit more... familiar.





	After Hours

I sigh a breath of relief as I switch the sign from “open” to “closed”. Today had been such a long day at the cat cafe and I needed to go home as soon as possible. It would be wonderful if I was able to leave at this second- but I am unable to tonight. I had to work an extra few minutes since today’s my day for the after hours shift. Unlucky. Honestly, I don’t normally mind working the after hours shift, but today I was stressed out beyond reason. So much had been on my mind lately and I just needed to get out. Too much has been happening.

I kneel down to feed a cat of which came recently. He was a black cat with these piercing green eyes. He’s not an official “member” of our cat cafe club, but he’s been here for a while. Selene, the co-manager, says that I had to wait a few days before letting him in our club and putting him up for adoption. Until then, though, since I was the one that found him, he’s under my care. I nicknamed him Lokitty, after somebody I know. Lokitty meowed and pushed his bowl away. I had forgotten he doesn’t eat his cat food, for whatever reason. I rolled my eyes as I stood up and head into the cafe area. “You know, Lokitty, you’re so weird. All the other cats love this stuff! It’s Blue Wilderness! They love it! What makes you so special and picky?” I ask as I open up the fridge, the cold air brushing past my face, giving me a chill. I noticed a phone was left utop it. Someone must have left it behind. He trotted behind me, staring me down with those emerald orbs of his. As I pulled out some leftover salmon, I stared back down at the cat. He looked as if he was smirking, or plotting something mischievous. The tip of his tail flicked playfully back and forth as he continued to steal my soul via our eye contact. I had to almost forcefully tear my gaze away from the cat, since it felt like he had me under some sort of trance. Like.. a spell. 

“Lokitty, do you know why I named you this?” He gave me no response. That’s to be expected, though. He’s a cat. I continue speaking as I place some of the salmon in the microwave. “It’s because you remind me of someone. His name is Loki. He’s this God- God of mischief, to be exact- from Asgard. Trust me, i’m not crazy. He has raven black hair and these gorgeous emerald eyes… much like yours. I always tend to get lost in them... You look as if he were to become a cat. You even act as he would. You make the other cats look like saints with the way you behave.” I pause, taking the salmon out of the microwave and scraping it into his bowl. Lokitty seated himself in front of the bowl and continued to stare at me. “I know it’s crazy. I’m kinda... in love with him. Madly, even. He’s all i’ve been thinking about... I shouldn’t have this big crush, though- he was the reason New York City was pretty much left in shambles. But he’s been seeing me often, after we met... Or- he used to. He hasn’t visited me in a little over a year now. It’s leaving me depressed. I miss him...” Lokitty looked down at his meal and began to eat. I wipe a tear off my flushed cheek. “Don’t tell him, okay? I’ll see you tomorrow.” I joke with a small giggle. As I got up to leave, I heard a voice behind me.  
“What, you’re just going to leave me here, after you tell me all that?” I quickly spin around, my eyes wide upon hearing that all-too-familiar voice. Nobody was there- just the cats. Lokitty was staring at me.

“Oh, man. I gotta get home. The stress is getting to me.” I say. As I turn to leave, this time, a cold hand wrapped around my wrist, keeping me in place. This time, when I turned, I covered my mouth with my free hand. Tears began to well in my eyes as I stare into the gorgeous pair that was staring back down at me. “Loki!” I pushed myself against the God’s chest, wrapping my arms around his torso once he released his grip on my wrist. I began to cry into his clothing as he stroked my hair gently. He leaned his head downwards and the feeling of his hot breath against my ear made a chill go down my spine.  
“I’m sorry i’ve been gone for so long, darling. Asgard hasn’t been treating me that well, you see..” He apologized, his tone soft, much like his touch. I nodded in response, to say that I forgave him. I felt all my emotions welling up inside my chest to a point where I felt it would burst. He continued to stroke my hair as I sobbed. “My home no longer exists. It was destroyed.” Loki whispered. I shot my head back and stared at him in utter shock.

“What? What happened?” I asked. He grinned and pushed some of my hair back, pressing his cold lips against my forehead to leave a kiss there. Another salty tear rolled down my blushing cheeks, and he wiped it away with his long index finger. His grin remained as he answered my question.  
“It’s a long story… i’ll have to explain later. For now, i’m going to stay with you on Midgard. I already let Thor know, since I was accompanying him on his ship. I truly hope that this is alright with you, especially under such short notice.” He gifted me with another warm kiss, this one to my nose. I giggle at his cuteness and wrap my arms around his neck, staring into those familiar eyes of which i’ve grown to love. Suddenly, realization struck me.  
“How did you get in here so quickly?” I asked. Loki’s face lit up, and a huge smile graced his cheeks. He began to laugh, throwing his head back. I was confused at first, but after a few seconds, I got it. “Wait! YOU were Lokitty!” 

“Yes, yes exactly! I apologize, but I wanted to play with you a little bit before fully returning my love and presence to you. It was completely worth it, though… What you have mentioned to my cat form a few minutes prior to my return have been noted.~” He purred, playing with the ends of my hair. I feel my face heat up upon hearing those words. 

“Oh, you ass! Don’t you forget, though, that you were the cat to always rub yourself against me, touch my nose with your own, let me hold your paws.. You were simply the cutest amongst all the cats here!~” I teased, which caused his cheeks to flush a light shade of pink. He rolled his eyes at me and grinned once more. He stared at me with an expression I can only describe as mysterious. He looked as if he was plotting something. Loki walked towards me, bearing a smirk, getting closer and closer. I backed up slightly until my ass hit the counter of the cafe area. “Loki… I know that look. You’ve got something on your mind, don’t you?” I asked, seating myself utop the counter. I stared into his now hungry eyes as he nodded and trailed his hands up my sides. I felt my cheeks heat up once more once he suddenly smashed his lips against mine. He forcefully rammed his tongue through the gates of my lips and I moaned, which pleased him, since I felt him smirk into the kiss. Loki moved closer, in between my legs, and trailed his finger tips upwards, sneakily slipping underneath my shirt. His silver tongue left no area of my mouth unexplored, provoking another moan from me. I reached my hands up and tangled them in his raven locks. He then slowly pulled away from the heated kiss, a singular string of saliva attached to that skilled tongue. Loki licked it away and swooped downwards, beginning to suck on the crook of my neck. That bastard had immediately found my sweet spot, which made me moan a bit louder than what i’d prefer. As soon as I thought there would be nothing stopping us now, I heard the cafe door unlock. We both shot glances towards the door, spotting Selene. The co-manager’s eyes were almost as wide as her rounded glasses as she considered the position we were in. She slowly smirked and spun her car keys around her index finger.

“Oh, I see. I see. You weren’t lying when you said you knew the shithead that destroyed New York. You know him pretty well, apparently.” She said, staring me dead in the eyes. Selene walked past us to grab her phone, which was left on top of the fridge. “If you guys wanna fuck, please do so in your apartment. I don’t need the cats to be traumatized with the sight.” She said, closing the door behind her. Loki and I exchanged glances. After a good few seconds of staring, we both began to giggle.

“Lemme lock up the cafe.” I say, smiling. Loki stepped aside so I could walk out. I grabbed my coat from the hangers and turned off the cafe lights. I grabbed my keys from my pocket and head out of the cafe, the Asgardian God following behind me. I could feel his eyes on me as I locked the door. Before I had a chance to speak, Loki grabbed my hand and teleported us to my bedroom, within my apartment. He licked his lips and grabbed my wrists, pinning me to the bed.

“Shall we pick up where we left off?~”

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY UH This is my first actual character x reader?? I apologize if this came out poorly. I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway, though! ^^


End file.
